1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a portable communication terminal apparatus and communication system, and more particularly, to a portable communication apparatus and communication system which automatically set a network address in an internet environment in which the portable communication apparatus is frequently moved, and a setting method of the network address thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an Internet Protocol (IP) address is a unique identifiable address which is provided in an every communication network connected to the Internet and a communication terminal apparatus connected to the communication network. The IP address is distinguished into A, B and C grades according to the number of computers connected to the communication network, in other words, the size of the communication network and it is distinguished by the number of bits of a part that indicates an address of the communication network and a part that indicates the address of the communication terminal apparatus connected to the communication network.
Accordingly, a user has to set an address corresponding to a connection location so as to connect the communication terminal apparatus to the Internet. Therefore, a portable communication terminal apparatus has to newly reset the IP address to connect to the Internet whenever the portable communication terminal apparatus is moved.
Currently, the user needs to set information on the IP address, a subnet mask, a router address and a Domain Name System (DNS) server in the communication terminal apparatus to be connected to the Internet. Some portable communication terminal apparatuses automatically set the network address through a Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) server so as not to set the IP address passively. However, there are other portable communication terminal apparatuses which do not use the DHCP server because of problems of security and so on. In this case, the other portable communication terminal apparatuses have to be set with the IP address whenever they are moved.